Tu existencia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No sé cómo fue que llegue aferrarme tanto a ti. ¿Cómo es que tú sola existencia es lo más importante para mí? Porque su existencia era lo más importante para el.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Un capítulo especial para un día especial. Cumplo 4 años en fanfiction y esta es mi forma de agradecimiento por estos años. Así que quiero agradecer por leer y seguirme, realmente es hermoso.**_

 _ **Sin tardar más, a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _No sé cómo fue que llegue aferrarme tanto a ti._

 _¿Cómo es que tú sola existencia es lo más importante para mí?_

 _Simple, tú eres mi razón de vivir. Siempre me había imaginado que yo estaría solo. Tenía a mis amigos, mi familia pero nunca sentía que era tener a alguien, únicamente a alguien a mi lado._

 _Hasta que te conocí. Aquella primera vez que nos vimos fue la que marco nuestros destinos. Y sin que me diera tú te volviste importante para mí._

 _Sabía lo que significaba estar solo y perder a alguien, lo sabía perfectamente. Así que decidí aferrarme a ti. Me prometí protegerte, me prometí nunca herirte y ayudarte cuando fuera necesario._

 _Incluso cuando tú enfermabas yo siempre me mantenía a tu lado. Por más que me colaba en tu casa y me pedias a regañadientes que me fuera, no lo hacía._

 _¿Sabes por que?_

 _Porque sentía que si me iba de tu lado algo malo te pasaría. No sabrías como me sentiría si alguien más se iría de mi lado._

 _Prácticamente me muero si algo te pasaría. Por eso en ningún momento te dejaba sola. Por eso siempre me aferraba a ti y aunque nunca te diste cuenta, siempre te protegía la espalda cuando no me veías._

 _Incluso cuando duermes, me gusta verte tan tranquila dormir. Me da una sensación de paz. Por eso te abrazo cuando duermes, porque no quiero que nadie te aleje de mí._

 _Me encargo de protegerte en cada misión, me molestaría si resultases herida. No me lo perdonaría. No sabes cuánto me duele el verte llorar, mi corazón duele cuando te ve._

 _Por eso te abrazo y te susurro cosas que te tranquilizan. Por eso yo me enamore de ti. Porque eres linda y sincera. Tus sentimientos son puros y verdaderos. Porque eres tú y todo de ti me gusta._

 _¿Tú también me amas?_

 **…**

Un muy sonrojado pelirrosa se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la maga estelar. La había estado buscando cuando llego, se dio cuenta que se estaba bañando así que no decidió molestarla.

Se dedico a buscar por toda la habitación hasta que se aburrió y se sentó en el escritorio donde se puso a leer el adelanto de su historia.

Cuando iba por la mitad se le ocurrió una idea y de repente empezó a escribir. Y todo eso había escrito.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?

-Desde que decidiste leer mi novela

Una voz a su espalda lo asusto, lo que provoco que cayera de espaldas de la silla. Una vez que abrió sus ojos del golpe se encontró con su compañera rubia. Se encontraba vestida y con una pequeña risita, vio las manos de ella y se dio cuenta que traía la hoja que había estado escribiendo.

-Pensé que los dragones eran más alertas

Y se rio hasta que vio a su amigo levantarse. Ella le entrego la hoja que había escrito.

-Es tuya, aunque sabes, no eres el único que piensa en que se aferro a algo para poder vivir

Ella busco entre todas las hojas que tenía en el escritorio. Una vez que la encontró se la entrego con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Y si te preguntas de que te amo, de eso puedes estar seguro Natsu

El pelirrosa acepto la hoja con timidez, la leyó y se dio cuenta de que casi era lo mismo de lo que él había escrito.

-Vamos Natsu, o no alcanzaremos lugar en el nuevo restaurante

La chica dio vuelta dejando solo al chico en el mismo lugar. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Yo también te amo Lucy

Y fue corriendo detrás de ella. Al verla decidió tomarla de la mano. Ahora que sabía, se encargaría de que su existencia fuera solo para él.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 5 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
